5 Start of Something New
by SipsiNekku
Summary: wow, actually good name. so, this is the one I promised, Contestshipping Sinnoh-time. May and Drew arrive to Sinnoh, the first contest and new rival
1. Sinnoh, here we come!

**It's finally here! Time for May and Drew to travel to Sinnoh! Yay! ****Sorry this took a while**

**I made them two new friends. Another will appear in this, but don't know about other yet. But now, enjoy the story!  
**

* * *

A car stopped at Slateport City's harbour. A girl in orange shirt, black shorts and green stepped out.

"Thanks for the lift, daddy", May said.

"No problem. Good luck for the contests and have fun", Norman replied from the driver's side.

"Thanks, I will." She closed the door and waved to her dad. Then she turned around and walked towards the ships.

May looked around. It can't be so hard to spot him.

Then someone suddenly grabbed her shoulders. "Boo!"

May almost jumped half meter to the air. She turned around. "Gosh, Drew, you almost gave me a heart attack."

Green haired boy laughed. "Sorry, couldn't resist." He was wearing usual purple jacket, black shirt and turquoise pants.

"You're mean", May giggled and twined her hands around his neck.

"Of course", Drew chuckled and pecked her lips.

They went into the terminal to find their ship that will take them to Sandgem Town and Sinnoh.

After two hours they went out to the desk to get fresh air. May took deep breath.

"It feel sooo good to be on the road again!"

"It does", Drew chuckled. He took out one of his pokéball and released his Cyndaquil. It cried happily and jumped in May's arms.

"Hey, Cyndaquil, nice to see you again" May giggled. The baby pokémon licked her face and then jumped on Drew's shoulder. He leaned railing and watched the sea and the sun set. May turned around and went next to him.

"My, what do my eyes see? Isn't it our little lovebirds?" They heard giggling male voice behind them. They turned and saw no one else but Harley in his Cacturne-suit standing there. May sighed. She had totally forgotten that Harley could come with same ship.

"Hey, Harley", both said in pretty dry tone.

"Hope neither of isn't planning to win this Grand Festival, because I will", he said and laughed.

"Yeah, sure, whatever", May sighed.

"Oh well, see you later!" And Harley dashed away a cloud of dust following him.

May shook her head. "Some things never change. But never mind of Harley, want to go to eat?"

"Sure, why not", Drew replied.

...

Next morning their ship arrived to Sandgem Town harbour. For first thing to do May and Drew made their way to Pokémon Center to get Sinnoh Contest Pass. Nurse Joy also gave them the rule book, ball capsules and seals.

Our heroes walked around the town. May wanted to update her pokédex so they needed to find that region's professor. They finally found it after asking direction from few people. May knocked the door.

After a while young man came to open. "Hello. How can I help?"

"I'd like to meet professor Rowan", May told.

"Ah, yes. Come in please." They stepped in. "Follow me."

Man leaded them inside to lab. "Professor! You have quests."

Old man with white hair and moustache came into the room. He looked pretty scary to May.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, um, I'd like to update my pokédex for Sinnoh", May said and took her pokédex out. Drew had to hold back so that he didn't laugh for her stuttering.

Professor took the pokédex. "I'll do it right away." He turned and walked to one machine.

"So, where are you kids from?"

"Hoenn", May and Drew answered.

"Hoenn? Ah, yes, Birch called and told a girl from there would come few days ago", Rowan said and smiled. May smiled back.

The machine beeped. Professor Rowan took May's pokédex out. "Here you go", he said and gave it back to May.

"Thank you."  
"And good luck for both of you for your journey."

"Thank you", both May and Drew said. They went to door and left.

While walking back to town, Cyndaquil suddenly came out of its pokéball.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Drew asked. Cyndaquil looked towards the forest for a while, whimpered, and jumped into his arms. "Hey!"

May blinked her eyes. Both looked at the forest.

"There's nothing?" May said.

"I don't see anything", Drew replied. Then they heard rustling and huge thump.

"What the…?"

Suddenly a big rock flew towards them.

For one hundredth of a second, May and Drew were surprised and frozen from frightened. Drew recovered first. He grabbed May and pushed her away. When they fell on the ground, the rock hit the spot where they had just stood and rolled further.

Drew let go of May and they both huffed. Cyndaquil, who had fallen from his hands, crawled back to them. Drew sat up and lifted the pokémon.

"You were trying to warn us about this?" Cyndaquil looked at him like saying: "Now you realize it." Drew chuckled and petted its head.

May also sat up. Drew put hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Thanks." She smiled. He smiled back, and helped her up. "But where did that come from?"

"I don't know."

They heard more rustling and thumping, and soon big, pink (a/n: excuse me what o.O) robot came out of the woods. In the middle of it were the letters…

"You've got to be kidding me", Drew muttered.

"Not them again!" May cried

Three laughs came out of the speakers.

"Yes, it is us!" Said first voice. "The one and only…!"

"The mighty YCT Brothers!" The Robot made the letter poses when each of the letters was said. All three laughed madly.

May held her head. "No matter where I go, I'm doomed to have three weirdoes at my heels", she whined. Drew sweat dropped.

"Weirdoes?"

"Who are you calling weirdoes, little missy!"

"You dare to call us weirdoes?"

"I never said I was talking about you three", May told. The robot sweat dropped.

The C coughed. "So… Prepare to give your pokémon to us!"

"Oh, now it's all of them? Last time it was just Cyndaquil", Drew said.

"We thought that", the Y started.

"Why to be satisfied to only one", the T continued.

"When you can have all", The C finished.

"I have heard that somewhere before", May sighed. "Why don't we gat this thing done?" She took out a pokéball.

"Sounds good to me", Drew replied, and Cyndaquil jumped on the ground. May released her Blaziken.

"Those two will never beat us!" The C shouted. "Let's go! Pink Punch!"

Two pokémon jumped out of the way when robot's hand landed on the ground.

"Cyndaquil, Smokescreen!"

Cyndaquil opened its mouth and let out smoke cloud in front of them.

"What!"

"We can't see them!"

"Blaziken, Mega Kick!"

Blaziken appeared from the smoke and landed powerful kick to the robot.

"Nooooooooo!" Was heard from inside when it flew to the air.

"Shall we finish it?" Drew asked.

"With pleasure", May smirked. "Blaziken!"

"Cyndaquil!"

"Flamethrower!" Both yelled. Cyndaquil jumped on Blaziken's head, and both pokémon shot burst of fire out of their mouth. It hit the robot, which exploded.

"WE'LL REMEMBER THIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSS!" Three brothers shouted as they disappeared into the horizon.

May sighed. Drew shook his head.

"Morons…"

...

Next morning came. May stretched her limbs as she checked the weather from their room's window.

"Mmmmh! Nice weather!"

Drew chuckled.

"What?" May asked.

"Nothing", he replied, and pulled her into his lap. May giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing", she replied and turned around to press her lips on his.

After a while they came to Centre's main hall. May wanted to eat something. Drew rolled his eyes and chuckled. But before May could comment anything, he pointed something on the wall.

"Look."

They went to see. It was poster telling about next Pokémon Contest.

"Hey, it's held in one week, in Jubilife City!" May said.

"Sounds like we have next destination", Drew said.

"Yeah", May nodded. Then her stomach growled. "…But can we eat first?"

Drew sweat dropped.

* * *

**Okay, those YCT guys are still in the picture. Since I thought that Ash and guys probably take care of Galactic, I needed something. And since they were in last stories so... but the pink robot o.O?**

**I try to get next chapter here as fast as possible.**


	2. Get ready for the Contest!

Next days went mostly while walking.

"Mwaa!" May cried and sat on the ground. "I can't walk anymore! My legs hurt. And I'm hungry…" And started long list of what was wrong.

Drew looked at his girlfriend sitting middle of road. "Well, well, third day since we left", he said. "I thought this would start much earlier." May glared at him. He laughed and walked to her.

"Come on, get up", he said and offered his hand. "Little bit more okay?"

May pouted for a moment. Then she took his hand. "How do you always do that?"

"Do what?" Drew asked and pulled her up.

"Every time I complain, you always say something like that, and always get me to agree with you."

"No one ever said that you couldn't refuse", Drew told. "Maybe I'm just so talented." He flicked his hair. May stuck out her tongue. Drew laughed.

"Whatever. Let's go", he said. May grudgingly let him pull her to start off.

...

They made it to Jubilife City day before the contest. After training whole day and evening, they both felt they were ready for it. Except…

"Waah! But don't we need to dress up for these contests?" May yelled.

"Yeah, you're right", Drew said. "Didn't think of that."

"What now? I mean, it's not like they're obligatory but…"

"Did I just hear right?" Female voice said behind them. May and Drew turned around and saw a girl around their own age, with red hair in ponytail, wearing pink, t-shirted hood-jacket and red pants with white line on sides that reached bit under knees. The girl walked to them. "You're missing clothes for the contest?" May and Drew nodded. "Well then, you can get them from contest hall."

"Really?" May asked.

"Yeah, and they're free, and you can have it as long as you're participating in Sinnoh contests or take new one at next contest", girl explained.

"Cool! Thanks!"

"No problem. I'm entering too, by the way! I'm Leah."

"I'm May, nice to meet you."

"Drew."

Leah promised to lead them to costume hire shop, since she needed a dress herself too.

"Wow, there's so many of them", May amazed.

"Choose any you want", storekeeper told them after telling the same Leah had told outside, bit more detailed. She pointed Drew men's side and women's side for May and Leah. "Fitting-rooms are right here", she pointed the way. Trio thanked and started wade trough clothes.

"These are all so beautiful, I don't know what to pick", May said after a while.

"You're right", Leah agreed. "But I'll think I'll take…. this one!"

"Huh? You're done already?"

"Yup."

Leah helped May to decide, and soon they both had pretty dresses. They made their way to the fitting-rooms, where they met Drew. May asked what kind of suit he found, but he smirked and refused to show it.

Leah went to change first.

"Well?" She asked after she came out.

"You look so pretty!" May clapped her hands. Leah smiled and whirled around. Her dress was ankle-length, chest area was light pink and below that white. Backside was open to half of her back.

After her Drew went in. May couldn't hold her blush back when he came out. His suit was white, and jacket had tails behind it. Under it he had light blue shirt.

Drew changed back to his normal clothes. He smirked when he saw May's face. "What?"

"N-nothing", May smiled. "You looked good."

"Thanks." He gave her peck on cheek.

Last up was May. Her dress was also white, and was quite open from the neck. It was little bit over knee-length, and hem and sleeves were curly. Sleeves, neck and hem had red line. (a/n: I'll draw a picture of these).

Leah whistled. "Looking good."

"Thanks", May blushed. She looked at Drew. Now it was his face that was red.

"Uh… nice", he stuttered. May smiled.

Leah said bye to them when they came out of store, saying she'd still want to train for awhile. May and Drew left to Pokémon Center.

...

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to Jubilife City Pokémon Contest!" The MC Marian yelled to the mike. The audience cheered. "It's time to start new contest season. And here are our judges, Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and our lovely Nurse Joy!" As she repeated the rules, coordinators were getting prepared. Everyone was already in waiting room… all except one.

"What's taking her so long?"

Drew and Leah stood next to women's dressing-room door, waiting for May.

"She said she'd come in minute… but it has been almost ten minutes", Leah said. "Should I go see?"

"Was she last one there?"  
"Yeah."

"Then I'll go. You just go ahead". Leah nodded, and left. Drew opened the door and went in.

May sat in front of the mirror, struggling with her hair. "Aw man, aw man."

"What's wrong?"

May turned and saw Drew walking to her.

"Drew? Hey, this girls' dressing-room!" She said with teasing voice.

Drew chuckled. "Well, as you can see, there's no one else but you. But you didn't answer my question."

May turned back and stared at her hands on her knees. "I'm just so nervous. Even though I have been in Sinnoh's contest before, this is first, like, official one…"

Drew came next to her. "Hey", he lifted he face towards his, "cool down. I know you'll do fine." He stroked her cheek and smiled. May blinked few times, and then smiled back.

"That's more like it." Drew kissed her. "Let's go."

May stood up. "Well, how do I look?"

"Great. Although…" May looked at her boyfriend with questioning look. He smirked. "Close your eyes."

May did as told. She felt something placed behind her ear.

"There."

May opened her eyes and looked at mirror. A red rose decorated her chocolate hair. She touched it and blushed a bit.

Drew wrapped his hands around her and kissed her cheek. May smiled to him.

"Let's go."

They got to waiting room just when Marian called first coordinator on stage.

"There you are!" Leah came to them. "Not a second too late."

"Sorry it took long", May apologized.

Coordinator after coordinator displayed their skills. Judges gave a word for everyone, and audience cheered. Other coordinators watched perform carefully, trying to get hints for later and getting view of others abilities.

"And next we coordinator from Kanto's Cinnabar Island, welcome Leah!" Marian called at last.

Leah stepped on stage a pokéball in her hand. "Flareon, show time!" The ball flew trough the air, opened and released smoke which covered the whole stage.

"Fire Blast!"

From the centre of smoke, blaster huge pillar of fire. It spread the smoke to the edges of stage, where it disappeared, revealing a red and yellow furred god pokémon standing middle of stage.

"What a wonderful start! Let's see what Leah has for us next!" Marian said, and audience yelled in excitement.

Leah bowed. "Now then… Flareon, Sand-attack!" Flareon turned around and started kicking ground with its back legs, creating whirl of sand. "Then Quick Attack!" Pokémon turned back to audience, knelt a bit, and rushed to whirl. It ran on the sand, whirling with it, very fast. It jumped up at the end of the whirl, and landed on stage at the same time when sand fell back.

"Beautiful, wasn't it!" Marian shouted, audience cheered as agreement. "This girl sure knows what she's doing. Thank you, Leah! Now let's see what judges say."

"Very talented and great way to show Flareon's beauty and moves", Mr. Contesta announced.

"Remarkable", Mr. Sukizo said, as always.

"What a lovely Flareon. And so healthy", Nurse Joy added.

Leah left the stage with grand applauses.

"That was awesome!" May cheered when she got back.

"Thanks", Leah smiled.

"It really was", Drew said. "But it's my turn soon, so I'll go."

Girls wished him good luck, May with small kiss, and Drew left from the waiting room.

"Now we have young lad from Hoenn, LaRousse City! Welcome, Drew!"

Drew flicked his hair and tossed his pokéball into air. "Roselia, let's go!"

Flower pokémon appeared dancing on the stage middle of blue lightning bolts.

"Petal Dance!"

Roselia jumped up and started to whirl around, releasing pink petals from its rose hands, until the whole stage was covered with them.

"Now Stun Spore!" Roselia let out yellow spore into petals. It landed, air covered in pink and yellow.

"I can hardly see Roselia middle of all of that", Marian said. "What would Drew be up to?"

Drew smirked and flicked his hair again. "Mega Drain!"

Pokémon raised its hands, and spore-petal-mixture started to disappear. Soon the air started to clear again, when Roselia drained last of it into its hands.

"And finish up with Magical Leaf!"

Roselia shot shining leaves from its roses. They hit each others in the air causing firework-like explosions. After this Roselia whirled once and bowed along with its trainer. Audience cheered.

"What a great show! I sure haven't seen anyone do that before! Let's see what judges think of this!"

"Great indeed", Mr. Contesta said. "Roselia in its own element!"

"Remarkable!"

"Very beautiful perform", told Nurse Joy. "I agree with Contesta."

Drew left the stage. May passed him at half way.

"Great job", she said.

"Thanks. Break a leg."

"I so will!" They hit high-five when they passed each others.

"And our next coordinator comes also from Hoenn region, from Petalburg City! Let us welcome May!"

May whirled once and threw her pokéball up. "Skitty, on stage!" From middle of pink hearts, appeared pink kitten which meowed happily started to chase its tail. Audience sighed for its cuteness.

"Skitty, Assist!"

Skitty stopped its playing and opened its mouth, blasting out spin of flames.

"As you know, Assist is risky move since you don't what will come out. But May trusted to it and got herself Fire Spin attack!" Marian shouted.

"I hoped that would come out", May said. "Now, Double Slap!"

Skitty jumped into the spin and started hit flames with its tail. They scattered around it.

"Then Blizzard!" Cat pokémon breathed icy wind from its mouth, freezing all the flames. "And Double Slap again!" It jumped and slapped all icicles with its tail, breaking them into sparkling dust.

"That was both cute and beautiful!" Marian announced. "Let's hear judges' comments!"

"I agree with you, Marian", Mr. Contesta told.

"Remarkable!"

"I also agree. That Skitty's simply cute! And so energetic", Nurse Joy smiled.

May bowed and returned her pokémon before leaving stage.

"That was great, May", Leah admired.

"Thanks", May said. "But it wasn't nearly as good as you two were."

"Aw, don't say that", red-head said. "You were just as good, if not better."

"I definitely wasn't better", May denied.

"Whatever you say", Leah laughed. Drew smirked.

"And now, folks, judges have decides four coordinators who will move to semi-finals!" Marian told after a while. "And here they are!" She pointed to big screen. Pictures of coordinators started to spin on it. Soon spinning stopped and revealed four who got trough the preliminaries.

* * *

**I just couldn't resist the cliffhanger XD And as I already told during Johto-time, I don't like Roserede so Drew still has Roselia in my stories.**

**..I somehow liked the dressing-room scene..  
**


	3. Battle your way to Victory!

**Finally, your wait is over, we have new chapter! The final chapter actually :3 And I still suck at battle scenes. But try to endure. please.  
**

* * *

The screen revealed pictures of Leah, Drew, one random male coordinator and May.

"And these are the four! Congratulations!" Marian congratulated. Audience cheered, few sighed because their favourites didn't make it.

"Alright!" Leah cheered.

"What? I made it!" May clapped her hands together.

"Of course you did", Drew smirked and pecked her cheek. May's whole appearance was shining happiness and she smiled brightly. Drew and Leah laughed. She looked actually pretty funny.

"Excuse me", they heard male voice from behind. It was the fourth finalist. He was apparently older than them, probably in his twenties. He had short, dark blue hair which covered his other eye. He was wearing dark green suit and top hat. "I'd like to congratulate my fellow semi-finalists", he said with polite tune.

"Thank you", three youngsters said.

"If I may ask", the gentleman continued and turned to Drew, "do you happen to be winner of last Johto Grand Festival? You look quite familiar."

"In a fact, I am", Drew replied. Leah clapped her hands together and looked at him in admiration.

"You are? I thought you two looked familiar!" She said. Few other people nearby also turned their attention to them as they had heard the conversation.

"Thought so", the gentleman said. "Well, this is quite an honour. I was in same Festival, but left into Top 16. Oh, my name is Dan." He offered his hand.

"Drew", Drew said and shook it.

"Aw man", Leah sighed. "I wasn't in it. But I was in audience. I'm Leah."

"And I'm May. I was second there", May smiled.

"Ah yes, I remember you too", Dan told. "Nice to meet you all."

Drew felt still few eyes on him. He didn't really like to be in centre of attention. May noticed this and threw few death glares to watchers. They turned their heads away, looking bit scared.

"Thanks", Drew whispered.

"No problem", May whispered back and smiled. Drew smiled too.

"And now, we will announce the battle pairs!" They heard from the TV in the middle of room. Pictures were arranged into two pairs, showing that first May would battle Dan and Drew would go against Leah in second match.

"My, my", Leah said. She grinned. "We just met, but I'm not going easy on you."

"I wasn't excepting anything else", Drew smirked and flicked his hair. "Don't think I go easy on you because you're girl."

"I wasn't waiting you to."

May laughed. Those two already had full rivalry going.

"I'll be excepting good and fair battle, Miss May", Dan said. He took May's hand and kissed back of it. May blushed.

"Uh, sure", she stuttered. Drew glared at Dan.

"Now excuse me, I'll see you at the stage." And so Dan left.

May stared a while to emptiness, face still bit red. Drew snapped his fingers in front of her. "Hey, wake up."

"Eh? Oh, yeah, sorry," she smiled. Then she saw Drew's face. "What?"

"Nothing", he growled.

May blinked. Then she smirked. "Someone's bit jealous, hmm?" He snorted. May giggled. She twined her arms around his neck. "Aw, that's cute." She kissed his cheek.

Drew got quickly over his jealousy attack. When Marian called first pair on stage, he already wished May good luck normally.

"And here's our first semi-final match!" Marian told when duo stepped out. "On right, May, and on left, Dan!" Audience cheered. "As you know, time limit is five minutes. The coordinator who takes more points from opponent during that time wins, not only damaging but also making it look good. So, we're off!" The clock started ticking.

"Munchlax, on stage!" May threw her pokéball and from middle of green and blue confetti appeared her fatty pokémon.

"Tropius, it's your turn!" Dan released his dinosaur looking pokémon from middle of stars.

"May has chosen Munchlax and Dan has chosen Tropius! The battle is about to start!"

"Tropius, Hyper Beam!" The fruit pokémon let out cry and swung its wings to get into air. It opened its mouth and blasted an orange beam towards Munchlax.

"Dodge, quickly!" May shouted. Munchlax jumped out of beam's way just in time. "Good, then use Solar Beam!"

Munchlax opened its mouth and gathered light into it.

"After Hyper Beam, Tropius can't move for a while. May takes the risk and uses the chance to gather energy to SolarBeam!" Marian described. Munchlax shot the energy ball to Tropius. It hit its target and Tropius fell back. "And this will cost points from Dan."

"Munchlax, go on with Focus Punch!" Munchlax's fist started to glow while it rushed towards Tropius.

"Gust!" Dan shouted. Tropius started swing its wings, creating strong wind. It hit Munchlax and its speed fell, pushing it backwards. Now May's points fell. "Then Magical Leaf!"

Munchlax fell on ground with cry.

"Magical Leaf is attack that always hits its target. And May loses more points! Our coordinators are again even!"

May growled. "Munchlax, Metronome!"

Munchlax raised its hands and started to swing to and fro.

"Metronome is really risky attack", Leah commented. "Why's she using that?"

"It's risky, but if it works, it'll take lots of points from Dan", Drew said.

Munchlax stopped its swinging, opened its mouth and blasted out rainbow-coloured beam.

"Dodge, Tropius!" Dan yelled, but too late. Tropius got hit and cried loudly.

"Metronome gave us Aurora Beam. Since Tropius is Grass and Flying type pokémon, ice type attack is super effective! Dan loses points. And we have three minutes left!"

Tropius struggled to get back on its feet. When it finally did, it huffed and was already badly beaten. Dan had about one quarter of his points left. May had bit over half.

"Tropius, fly up and use Synthesis!" Dan ordered. His pokémon jumped up and flew almost to roof. There it started to glow in green while healing itself.

_If he completes that, we'll have to start over again…_ May thought. _So our only hope is... _"Munchlax, SolarBeam as fast as you can!" Munchlax again opened its mouth to gather light.

"Now it's all about speed. Which will finish faster? And clock is ticking!"

Munchlax blasted light ball from its mouth. Tropius was still middle of healing and couldn't move, so it took hit and fell on ground.

Judges flashed big red X from their screen.

"And Tropius is unable to continue! Which means May's the winner!"

"Yeah!" May jumped into air while audience cheered loudly. Munchlax came to her and she hugged it. "Well done Munchlax, you were great."

"This means May will move to final round", Marian told. "Who will be her opponent there, we'll see soon!"

May rushed back waiting room. "I won! I won!"

"We saw", Drew laughed and patted her head to clam her down. Leah smiled.

"I guess it's our turn now?"

May wished them luck when they left.

"In second match we have Leah and Drew, Top 2 of first round!" Marian announced. "And let's go!"

"Vulpix, show time!" Leah released fox pokémon from middle of red confetti.

"Flygon, let's go!" Dragon pokémon came of with blue notes.

"It's Vulpix against Flygon now."

Both trainers started attacking at same time, with the same attack. "Flamethrower!" Both pokémon blasted fire from their mouths. They hit together at middle of stage, causing explosion.

"The smoke covers the whole area!" Marian said. "It's hard to see what's happening."

"Flygon, clear the area with Sandstorm!" Drew ordered. Flygon swung its wings and caused sandstorm which flew across the stage, pushing the smoke further. Drew now had straight view to Leah's corned… but where was Vulpix?

Leah smirked. "Secret Power, Vulpix!" The fox pokémon jumped out from the smoke, its body glowing pink.

"Dodge!" Flygon flew out of the way and Vulpix crashed into ground. "I have seen May use that move so many times already that I have learnt to counter it." He chuckled.

"Damn…" Leah snapped her fingers same time as her points fell.

The two kept launching attack to each others. Both lost points.

"And now, we have one minute left!" Marian informed. At the time, Leah had only few points left, while Drew had almost half. "Drew has a good lead."

"This is not over yet", Leah told. "Vulpix, Overheat!" Vulpix shot huge fireball from its mouth towards Flygon.

"Flygon, fly up!" Dragon pokémon jumped into air and dodged the fire.

"And Leah is out of points! Meaning that Drew is the winner and moves to finals!" Audience cheered. Drew bowed and returned his pokémon.

Leah stared in front of herself. Then she sighed. "Oh well."

"That was good battle", May said when Drew came back to waiting room.

"Thanks", he replied. "So it's you and me next, eh?" He smirked.

"You better be prepared, since I'm going to win!"

"We'll see."

"I can't wait to see you two on stage", Leah said, appearing behind them. She was back to her normal clothes.

"Thanks, Leah", May smiled. "And too bad you lost."

"Naw, it's nothing", red-head smiled back. "You can't win them all, don't they say so."

"Well you sure came good challenge", Drew told.

"Thanks, but in the end you were better."

...

"Now people, it's the time you have all been waiting for!" Marian said into her mike. "And that's final battle of Jublife City Pokémon Contest! Here are our lucky finalists; on my left is May", she stretched her arm to May's direction, "and on my right, Drew!" She pointed towards Drew's direction. "These two kids are both from Hoenn region. They have already competed in Hoenn, Kanto and Johto contests, with a mention worth ranks in all three Grand Festivals!

Let's not waste anymore time! The time limit is five minutes! Let the game begin!"

May took out her pokéball. "Munchlax, on stage!" she shouted and tossed it into air. Her pokémon appeared from the ball surrounded by pink hearts.

"Roselia, you're up!" Drew shouted as his pokéball flew into air, releasing his flower pokémon again (a/n: I don't really know if it's legal to change at this spot. but now it is) with blast of flames.

"And the pokémon are out! And the clock is ticking!"

"Munchlax, Focus Punch!" May ordered, and Munchlax charged towards Roselia.

"May starts out with Focus Punch, but Roselia only stands waiting", Marian wondered.

Drew smirked. "Magical Leaf!"

Roselia raised its arm and pointed it towards Munchlax. The rose started to shine and shot glowing, sharp leaves to Munchlax and forced it to stop charging.

"Offence is the best defence, don't they say?" Marian said. "And May loses points!"

"Now use Stun Spore!" Roselia started spinning, releasing yellow spore.

"Munchlax, quickly, get up and blow it away!"

Munchlax jumped back to its feet. It pulled lot of air into it and blew. The spore went backwards to Roselia, who jumped out of its way. Both lost points.

"Metronome!" May yelled. Munchlax raised its fingers up and started to wave them. Its fingers' glow spread and soon covered Munchlax into light ball. When it disappeared, Munchlax was sitting on the ground, snoring.

"Wh-what?" May stared at her pokémon.

"Oh no, it looks like that Metronome gave us Rest!" Marian wailed. "May's Munchlax in fast asleep. But her points are not." May's points fell. "And we have three minutes left!"

Roselia laughed while pointing Munchlax. Drew chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh no!" Leah groaned at backstage.

"No! Munchlax, come on! Snap out of it!" May hustled.

"Sorry, May, but I think this ends here", Drew said. "Roselia, SolarBeam!" Roselia raised its hands up and started to gather light to the roses.

May panicked. She had left all pokéblocks to her bag because dress didn't have pockets. How could she wake up Munchlax?

Roselia lowered its hands and shot the light, sending Munchlax into wall. And it kept snoring.

"Munchlax must think it's seeing a nightmare! And May loses points!" May now had lost already more than a half of her points.

"Argh! Munchlax, wake up already!" May shouted. Munchlax just scratched its belly. Roselia kept laughing.

"Why don't you give up?" Drew asked smirking.

May bit teeth. She turned to Munchlax. "Munchlax, if you don't wake up at this instant, you won't get food for a week!"

Munchlax's eyes shot open and it jumped on its feet. May smiled smugly. Drew stared her with I-can't-believe-it-actually-worked-face.

"Food is a good way to threaten pokémon like Munchlax", Marian sweat dropped. Audience laughed while Munchlax padded back to stage. "And two minutes left. Drew has a significant lead."

"But we're back in action!" May smirked. "Munchlax, Tackle!" Munchlax ran towards Roselia. This time its charge succeeded and Roselia flew backwards. Drew's points fell.

"Munchlax, use Focus Punch!" Munchlax started another charge, its fist glowing. It swung it towards Roselia around the stage, the flower pokémon jumping ahead of it dodging. Munchlax succeeded to land few hits. Both lost some of their points.

"Roselia can't keep that up forever", May said smiling, but her face fell when she saw Drew was smirking. "What?"

"Nothing."

Munchlax started to slow down. The glow in its hand dimmed.

"What?"

Drew smirked and flicked his hair. "Roselia was using Mega Drain while your Munchlax kept charging."

"That was quite of plan", Marian said. "Coordinators' points are now even, and both have only few points left. And they have one minute time anymore!"

For a few seconds both sides thought what they could do. And at the same time, they shouted their orders.

"Munchlax!"  
"Roselia!"  
"SolarBeam!"

Both pokémon started to gather light to them. Audience watched in excitement. This attack would settle the battle. It only mattered of which side would be ready first.

"Now!"

Both Munchlax and Roselia fired their beam. They flew towards their targets, side by side. Two hits, two cries.

"What! Both pokémon got hit! And both coordinators are out of points!" Marian yelled. "This is unbelievable! Will another of them stand up?"

Munchlax and Roselia struggled their way back to their feet. Both trembled and tried to keep up.

"You can do it Munchlax!"

"Hang in there Roselia!"

The pokémon stared each others. Then… Munchlax fell on the ground fainted.

"And Munchlax has fallen! Which means Drew is the winner!" Audience cheered loudly.

Roselia came to Drew smiling. Drew knelt and petted its head.

"Good job." He took a pokéblock case from his pocket and gave few to the pokémon. While it ate, he turned his head to May who was trying to cheer Munchlax up. She raised her head just at the same time and smiled to him. Drew smiled back.

...

"This has been very great contest. We saw many good coordinators, many good battles, but in the end, only one can be the winner. And here he is! Drew from LaRousse!" Audience and other coordinators applauded while Marian talked. "And now, we're happy to grant him with the Jublife City Ribbon!"

"Congratulations, young lad", Mr. Contesta said and gave the Ribbon.

"Thank you", Drew replied and took it.

Contest Hall was filled with cheers and claps.

...

After the award ceremony May and Drew said byes to Leah in front of the Hall.

"I hope we see again later", Leah said.

"Me too", May told. "But at least at the Grand Festival!"

Leah giggled. "Well, I wasn't planning to wait that long, but yes." She shook their hands and left.

"Bye Leah, see ya!" May waved.

"So, what's our next destination?" Drew asked.

May raised her shoulders. "Who knows. We can decide that tomorrow." She wrapped her hands around his neck.

Drew smirked. "Fine with me." And he pulled her into kiss.

* * *

**How did ya like? Oh, and when I said they're gonna have two new friends... Dan is NOT another of them. The other comes in next story. Leah is the other one. I'm drawing a picture of the four kids. Other one is (SPOILERSPOILER) named Seth. They're actually named after Leah and Seth Clearwater from Twilight. But here they're not siblings. They don't know each others. Yet. Maybe in future. I have idea. But I won't tell it to you. Haahaahaa**

**...Anyway, next story is coming out ...some time. I don't know. I have actually ideas, so I might start writing right away.  
**


End file.
